Promotional campaigns for certain articles are very common at stores; usually of limited duration and basically consisting of locating the articles publicised in a prominent or notable location, by means of shelving distinguishable from the remainder.
These campaigns are of limited duration; the cabinet used for the same therefore has a limited validity or life. It is therefore advisable to employ a simply-configured cabinet entailing a reduced cost which, in spite of the foregoing, provides the characteristics of safety and appearance necessary for the purpose for which it is intended.
The modular shelving unit of the present invention is an array of devices that configure a modular, assemblable shelving unit, this being the solution to the main problems and difficulties entailed by previous assemblable shelving units for the display of products at sales outlets, these being: the disposability of the cabinet, the impossibility to configure the same according to the space available and the inexistence of specialised supports for promotional campaigns.
Currently, the companies that manufacture assemblable shelving units used for the displaying of products in sales outlets only provide the basic structure of the shelving unit, i.e. a tray with housings for the installation of pillars, which can only be installed individually, either higher or lower. The latest developments seen include special housings for the installation of promotional graphics, enabling the continued use of the cabinet, since the replacement of the publicity simplifies the change thereof with no detriment to the shelving unit.
Notwithstanding the aforesaid, the main problem still presented by the most modern shelving units is that it is difficult to configure the same horizontally in order to cover larger surfaces.
Until the present, one solution has been to affix one shelving unit to another by means of cables or cords. Another advantageous solution known is a shelving unit with trays of a trapezoidal outline, which includes cylindrical pillars enabling the coupling of the trays at different levels, joined at their corners by means of clamps; this solution enables the lateral configuration of the shelving units, by joining the trays at a single pillar by means of the clamps; however, not all configurations permit the determination of trays on the same plane, nor is there a possibility of including interchangeable promotional graphics.
With regard to the known prior art, there exists a need for a visually attractive modular display system with appropriate characteristics for its use in all types of shopping malls, fairs and promotional events, which may be configured in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, is simple to assemble and dismantle, with interchangeable publicity and at a reduced cost.